Best Weekend Ever
by samanthat945
Summary: Hermione has been waiting for the weekend to share some special news with her wizards.


Best Weekend Ever

"It's morning! Time to wake up!" Hermione's cheerful voice rang around the dark room.

"Mmmm...no, s'not time to get up..." came a grumbling male voice. The man who had muttered that grabbed a handful of covers with his freckled hand and yanked the duvet over his head.

The petite witch had never been one to give up easily, so, she sat up and began to pull the large bed covering with her. She squealed when a tan muscular arm grabbed her from behind and brought her back into his broad chest. "We've still got half hour before the alarm goes off." this voice was definitely male but a bit deeper than the first. "You always want to cuddle...lets do that."

It was a very tempting offer, and if it were any other day, she might have gone along with it. But today, Hermione had plans. "Finn, we have work today."

The other male voice piped up, "Call in sick." As he said this, Charlie Weasley snuggled up to the front of his wife. He grabbed her bum and pulled until he was able to grind his 'morning wood' into her thigh. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. All too soon he broke the kiss, angled over her to kiss his husband with equal passion. "You agree with me, don't you Finn?" he asked as he lay back down, still massaging Hermione's delectable rear. He really was an ass man.

Thorfinn Rowle groaned. He had such a hard time turning his wife and husband down but he didn't have the whole day to spend with them. "Even though that is the best idea ever, I'm expected at the Wizengamot. We're trying that pair of Death Eaters who have been living in America since the war. I have to be there." while he was saying this his hand had snaked up to Hermione's breast. He, unlike his husband was a breast man. And their wife always had a bit more than a handful. Though it seemed they were a bit larger today. Had his little witch been putting on a few pounds. He smiled, he hoped so, he found her curves very enjoyable. A little more made it more fun.

"And I've...got...oh..." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence as Charlie pulled her knee up his thigh and gently began to press into her warm heat. She was so ready for him. Then she felt Finn at her back entrance. It didn't take long before she was ready and both her husbands were fully seated within their wife. "To heck with work...Oh, Yes! Please!"

A half hour later Hermione stepped into the shower with both her men. They got clean quickly and followed their usual routine. Both men noticed that Hermione's jeans seemed a bit snug and her jumper stretched a bit tighter across her chest. They each chocked it up to her increased appetite for dessert, recently. Neither minded. They were both big men, though Thorfinn was taller than Charlie. In the same respect, Charlie was a bit broader due to his work with dragons. But to look at them both you would know what Hermione's 'type' was. And they both enjoyed Hermione's curvy figure.

"Charlie, what time do expect to get home?" Hermione asked her red headed hubby.

Charlie thought for a moment. He had finally retired from dragon taming. He felt that he was getting a bit slower and injuries were getting harder to recover from. Though he was only forty-two, he had lasted seven years longer than the average trainer. He'd also started sooner. In the end it was his last major injury that had convinced him he needed to be done. Ember, a broody Chinese Fireball, had caught him off guard and quickly relieved the burly man of his right lower leg. When he had been taken to St. Mungos the healing staff had been unsure if he would survive. That was six months ago. It had scared Hermione and Finn so bad that they had demanded he quit. That was the first time he hadn't argued to keep going. He put in his notice when his supervisor had come to check on him. Agreeing to stay a few months, after he was fully recovered, to train a few replacements. Today was his last day.

"I think six or half six. Why? Got a retirement party planned for me?" he smirked at the other two in the kitchen.

Thorfinn grinned and grabbed Charlies butt. "You know your mummy has that taken care of this Sunday, Spots."

Charlie practically purred at the taller man. Hermione shook her head and smiled at her men. "Well, I thought I'd cook your favorite dinner tonight. It's Friday, so, I thought we could eat and stay in. you know, jammies, films, and popcorn. Or chocolate cake, yes, definitely chocolate cake." she trailed off as she finished adding her coffee to her travel mug and popped the last bit of her bagel into her mouth. Both men noticed the large amount of the American chocolate spread she had put on her usually plain bagel. Neither commented.

"Sounds good to me! Especially the chocolate cake!" Weasley's were known for their sweet tooth.

Hermione turned to Thorfinn, "How about you, my giant?"

Finn smiled at the nickname. "I should be home about six, also." He kissed her lips. "Do I get any cake?"

Giggling Hermione winked at Charlie, "You'll have to wrestle Spots and I for it!" And with that, the three left their flat for their different jobs.

Hermione got to the apothecary she owned and operated with her dearest friend, Severus Snape. She smiled as she opened the shop front and began to ready their business for the day. As she was doing the usual routine her mind wandered. She began to think about how she had ended up with two husbands.

Right after the war and the rebuilding of the wizarding war had begun, Hermione had shocked everyone and sat her NEWTs without going to finish her final year of schooling. She knew she could pass and did with some of the highest score ever recorded. The next thing she did was go to work for Gringotts. Harry and Ron nearly died of shock! Everyone had expected the Know-it-all swot to go into the ministry and help bring reform. Hermione was tired of working hard and fighting for every little thing that was denied her because she was a muggleborn female. She wanted to put her extensive research and knowledge to good use. That is how she became one of the leading witches in ward technology. Taking muggle tech and combining it with wizard warding spells she was able to help Gringotts rebuild and set some of the most secure vaults known to exsist. It didn't hurt that she invented two spell on the horcrux hunt, that she happened to patent (when the dust had settled) then sold the rights to Gringotts for a rediculess amount of galleons. She truly never had to work again.

But working with goblins was not fun in the fact that you always had to be on your toes. They are a tricky lot, and as such, they were always looking for ways to pay Hermione less than she had earned. It was a challenge to them and they tried every which way to trip her up. Though, they never did. In the end she retired from Gringotts after five years. She was only twenty-three and began to look for what she wanted to do next.

Searching for something to do when you can afford to not do anything, can lead you to some interesting places. And over the course of the year she kept running into Severus Snape. At the ministry, she was filing another patent (because Hermione Granger never truly stops working) and there was Severus. Hermione tried to start a conversation but it became apparent that Severus had been rendered mute by the snake, Nagini. He had conjured a notepad and muggle pen and he had a very enjoyable conversation with her right there in the patent office. They arranged to have lunch the next day and had been great friends ever since.

A year after their meeting, Hermione got the idea that Severus wanted to open an apothecary. His years of knowledge and expeirmentation in potions gave him a unique edge in the field. But she realized the only thing holding him back was his voice, or lack there of. And it hit her, Severus was embarrassed that he had lost 'the voice'. The same silky smooth tones that had scared the piss out of every first year for the entire length of his teaching career. Now it was gone and so was his confidence. That's when she suggested they partner up to open a unique apothecary that specialized in rare ingredients and selective potions. He was suspicious at first but she had 'talked' him into it. (He would say she pestered him until he couldn't stand it anymore and said yes to get her to shut up.) thus, "SeverMione's" was born!

Two years later he started seeing Luna Lovegood! It was a surprise to Hermione and her small group of friends. Of course Luna had the right amount of light to temper Severus' darkness, and they couldn't have been happier. So, the odd couple set about trying to fix Hermione up. Harry had Ginny. Ron had Pansy Parkinson. Naturally they all wanted Hermione paired off. Enter Charlie Weasley.

From the moment they were reintroduced, Hermione and Charlie were inseperable...ish. Charlie still worked in Romania. They spent every weekend together. Sometimes they even came out of the bedroom long enough to visit with friends and family. It was a pleasure filled relationship that both enjoyed. But Luna felt there was something missing. She said as much to her lover.

"Severus." Luna breathed in the after math of a vigorous round of love making. When he lifted his head and quirked an eyebrow at her, she continued. "Hermione and Charlie need a third."

When Severus and Luna had decided to begin dating she had insisted they take muggle sign language classes. At first he had been against it but she had been very...persuasive. Now they were quite at ease using their hands to communitcate. " _A third what, my dove?_ " he asked slightly confused.

" _A third lover._ " she sighed. Then explained. " _Hermione's a very powerful witch. Charlie's very strong but he misses having relations with men._ "

Severus' eyebrows rose. " _Have they been telling you these inapropriate things?_ "

" _No! It's just their aura's only seem two-thirds of a happy glow. And I know that Ginny said that Hermione did experiment with a witch but wasn't really into it._ " she rolled onto her front and looked him in the eye. "I can see that they are each missing a third of the happy glow. I'm going to find the man to fill it!"

Severus grabbed his blonde lovers leg and pulled until she was sitting up straddling his hips. " _If anyone can help them find happiness it will be you, my heart. Now have you recovered enough for another go?_ " his answer came in the form of her sliding down his body and capturing his manhood between her soft warm lips. All though of Hermione and Charlie flew from his head then.

Luna had found someone whose aura had called out to her. She had been walking down Diagon Alley towards SeverMione's when her eye was caught by a very tall wizard. He was trying to stick to the outskirts of the streets so as not to be noticed. Unfortunately, a couple of wizards had spotted him and were shouting at him. One of the small mob had just picked up a stone to hurl at the big man when Luna stepped in front of him. She looked him right in the eye.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" she asked in an airy voice.

"Just trying to rid our streets of this filth, Miss Lovegood." he recognized the war heroine immediately. Though he never knew her gaze was so unnerving.

The slight witch looked down at his hand. "A rock isn't filth. Maybe you could pick up that Daily Prophet someone threw down over there. Yes, that would be ever more productive." with that she turned toward the tall wizard. "You'll do quite nicely. Follow me." the she floated off towards her lovers apothecary. Every person involved was strangely unsettled but couldn't say why.

Thorfinn Rowle was not going to fight back. When the angry group of wizards had started to follow him and shout hateful things, he had just put his head down and walked on. But they had cornered him. He wouldn't even use a shield charm because the thought of returning to the cursed island prison, Azkaban, was scarier than being beaten by these men. So, when one of the men had picked up a rock he was sure it was going to be bad. But the stone was never thrown. Instead a wispy little witch came over and diffused the whole situation. Then she had ordered him to follow her. He hadn't questioned, he just followed feeling bemused.

They arrived at a shop called "SeverMione's" and walked in. "Severus?" the little witch called. This gave the tall wizard a start. He only knew one man with that name. An old teacher and spy. Finn had looked up to him and had been glad to here he had made it through the war.

There came no reply. So, Finn began to look around. Suddenly the curtain at the back swished to the side and out swept Severus Snape. He looked much the same except he was wearing black jeans, boots, and some sort of muggle button down shirt. He walked over to Luna and kissed her deeply. Then began doing some weird hand gestures at her. She giggled. "Lover, I've found him!" and she pointed at Finn.

To say Severus was surprised was an understatement. But their reunion went smoothly. It had shocked Rowle that Severus was mute but he guessed not everyone could make it through a war unscathed. Soon, Luna asked Severus if Hermione and Charlie were home, when he said yes, she informed both men that she was taking Finn to meet them that kept shaking his head and signing something but Luna paid no mind. She just whispered something about their aura's would be glowing and call out to him.

The meeting that ensued was awkward to say the least. But it opened up the door to a perfect triadic relationship. The three of them were beyond happy. They had married a year and a half later. It had been eight years since that day, and Hermione was about to change things up a bit.

Severus tapped Hermione on the shoulder to get her attention. Then he asked, " _Have you told them yet?_ "

" _Not until tonight. I'm going to surprise them at dinner._ " she giggled into her hands. " _I think Charlie's going to pass out! They've both been wanting this for a while now._ "

Raising an eyebrow, Severus signed, " _Things getting a bit dull in the bedroom?_ "

Hermione was too happy to be offended. She waggled her own eyebrows and answered, " _If this morning is an indicator, then, things are heating up!_ "

" _Don't share!_ " And with a look of mortification on his face, Severus left the front desk.

After a short day in the apothecary, Hermione went home to start dinner. She was making pizza. Her husbands were fond of her creations and she generally made them each their own. Charlie liked a barbecue chicken pizza, with real barbecue sauce. Finn would only eat a meat-fill tomato sauce monstrocity. Hermione liked a white sauce with grilled chicken, broccoli, and onions. There was a chocolate cake in the fridge that she had pick up on her way home. It was a special order with a special message. And Hermione couldn't wait to open it!

At six o'clock on the nose, Hermione was ready for her men. The couch was transfigured into a large comfortable seating area. The trays were ready with their dinner under stasis. The telly was set. And Hermione had changed into her favorite maxi-dress. It drove both Finn and Charlie crazy with desire! And that is how she greeted each of her husbands as they came through the floo. Giving them a hug and kiss and shooing them off to put on their flannel lounge pants.

The trio ate, watched the telly, and chatted about their days. They never seemed to run out of conversation. When everyone was done, Hermione announced it was time for cake. Neither man protested as they seemed to always be hungry. And they only whined a little when she asked them to help her bring it in. she pulled it from the fridge and set it down. The men were gathering cake plates and forks. When they turned around she flipped open the lid.

"What written on it, Spots?" Finn asked as he wedged himself in between the two most important people in his life. They had helped him get his confidence back. They had helped him begin to live again, so, he naturally wanted to be as close as he could to them.

"Hmmm..." Charlie leaned over to read the cake, "Congratulations, Daddies! Congratu...Mione? Are you...?" he couldn't even get the words out. His heart was beating rapidly as he looked into the teary eyes of his wife.

Finn was frozen in place, eyes as wide as saucers. "You guys okay with this?" his tiny wife said in an equally tiny voice, suddenly unsure of herself with all the silence.

The next thing Hermione knew both men were whooping and hollering like teenage boys who'd just won the house quiditch cup! She was spun from one man to the next then sandwiched between them. Then the questions started but she couldn't answer because they were talking over each other. Finally, she barked at them to shut it. When they subsided, their pretty wife asked them to bring them all cake in the living room, as she walked out the door.

Neither man wasted any time gathering the items, slicing cake, and they brought Hermione milk. Milk was good for babies, right? They walked into the room to find their wife crying in the middle of the makeshift bed. They rushed over and wrapped her in both their arms.

"Hey, Curly, what's the matter?" Thorfinn asked, using the private nickname he had bestowed on his wife. "Don't cry. This is happy news."

Charlie used the fingers of one hand to lift her face and wipe her tears. "Tell us why you're crying, Mione." it broke his heart to see his usually cheerful wife crying.

Hermione sniffed and wiped her nose on a handkerchif that suddenly appeared in front of her. She knew she was blotchy and wet and a general mess but didn't care. "I don't know! I was so excited to tell you and then you didn't say anything at first. I was afraid i'd made a huge mistake! And then you seemed super excited! I was so releived. All these emotions are washing over me in waves! And i'm happy and scared and tired and horny!" she laughed and sobbed at the same time. "I'm a mess!"

"Well, I watched my mum carry Fred, George, Ron, and Gin and I can tell you this is normal. Mum would laugh, cry, and scream all in the same breathe! Just breath and relax. We'll snuggle tonight and sleep. Then tomorrow we'll head to the burrow early and you can chat with mum."

"Molly will be over the moon with excitement, Curly! And i'm sure she and the other wives will be able to help you figure things out." Finn gathered her into his arms and somehow managed to pull Charlie closer too. "Besides, Spots and I are here for you, no matter what." he looked into his husbands deep blue eyes and smiled. His heart was fit to burst with the overwhelming happiness that filled it. He was married to two of the best people in the world and he was about to become a father! He never figured that would happen, especially, after the way he was treated when he got out of Azkaban. "Now, rest, this crying can't be good for our baby."

A while later, Hermione woke, after having fallen asleep on her husbands. She vaguely remembered being carried to their bed and the hushed voices of her two handsome men talking, but not what they were saying. Then all was quiet and she had slipped back into a deep slumber. Now, with only the sound of Charlies quiet snores, Hermione sat up to find Finn gone. She slipped from the bed and went to the bathroom. When she didn't find her tall, blonde husband she wandered into the living room. He was stood at the window, leaning on the frame. Sje watched as he just stared out the window into the streets of London below.

"My Giant?" she questioned, as she walked up behind him. "Is everything okay?" she wrapped her arms around his middle.

Finn naturally tucked his wife into his side. She felt warm and soft, perfect for chasing his thoughts away. "I'm just thinking, love."

"What kind of thoughts have you up so early on a sunday?"

He took a moment to decide what he was going to tell her, but thought the whole truth was best. "I was hoping this little one is Spot's baby. That way he won't have to be associated with me."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't any child be proud to call you daddy?" she had a feeling where this was going.

"Curly, you know how people treated me when I got out of...that place. I was a hated Death Eater. It didn't matter that I never wanted to be one. They just saw me and hated me. I don't want any child you bear to have to go through that. And if they look like me that's exactly what will happen." he sighed as though his whole world were coming to an end. "If it weren't for Luna saving me from that mob and then dragging me to meet you and Charlie, i'm not sure i'd have been strong enough to go on living."

Hermione squeezed this large man that few people realized was a very sensitive soul. "


End file.
